A Dream Come True
by MyImaginationalways
Summary: set after last sacrifice, an unexpected suprise hits the surface,Who will get in their way?Who will try to ruin it all?
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter has been edited and reposted.I have gotten some help,As you know Vampire academy belongs to Richelle Mead. :)**

If you had asked me a year ago what I wanted in my life, I would have said without any hesitation that I wanted to be Lissa's kick-** Guardian.

Now, I want to be with the man I love while still being a kick-** Guardian. It has been a month since I graduated and got Lissa as my charge.

Lissa and Christian are now teaching at the St. Vladimir Academy. Not only are they teachers, Dimitri and I have been asked to mentor some students .Dimitri and I are dating and everyone knows, of course, but there has been a bit of a confusion for me.

I'm pregnant with Dimitri's child. Apparently, I can have a baby with a dhampir because I am shadow kissed. I still don't understand how but I am I'm having a little Dimitri. I haven't told him yet.

A knock on my door brought me out of my mental ranting.

"Roza, your late. What's going on?"

I stumbled through my room, still holding the pregnancy test the doctor gave me to show Dimitri.

I open the door and there I see the most amazing man in the world, my Russian god.

"Dimitri, we need to talk."

Dimitri looked concern but walked into my messy room. We haven't moved into the same room yet because they are building a house for Dimitri and I to live in, since we are practically a family now.

I handed him the pregnancy test. His eyes are as wide as saucers as he stares straight in my eyes.

''Roza, how is this possible? Is it mine?"

I nodded.

''Well, the doctor said since I'm shadow kissed I can bear the child of another dhampir. I still don't understand properly but Dimitri I'm having your child and I want you to be okay with it because I'm okay with it - well, more than okay, happy and-"

I got cut off by Dimitri's lips crushing against mine, the kiss filled with so much love and joy.

''I'm more than happy! I can't believe I am able to have children with the woman I love. Roza, we're going to have a family!"

"I know Dimitri, we are going to be a family!"

**I know this chapter is short but i promise next chapter will be alot more reveiw :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**As you know the vampire academy story and cast do not belong to me they belong to Richelle Mead. **_

Dimitri, had gone to teach both our students this morning as he recommended I relax until he was finished so we could talk to the doctor to make sure everything was going smoothly.I know I should tell Lissa but I don't really want to jinx it just yet . As soon as I know how far along I am I will mention it to Lissa. Oh my I'm having at baby and im 18 years old, what if I'm a bad mother. What if my baby hates me!. There was a knock at my door, thank god I needed to be distracted.

"Hey Little Dhampir,or should I say Mamma Dhampir" Adrian cracks a smile .  
>Great out of all people you send Adrian to my door.<p>

"How exactly do you know this you annoying drunk? 'I said in distress.

"when you were walking to get your doughnuts I saw Your aura, or should I say auras there is two different lights shining as one hard to explain, but I did see darkness, what is on your mind?" He asks sincerely.

''I don't know if you remember but im 18 years old having a baby,im scared as hell Adrian and your in here already giving me your dumbass bullshit about some stupid aura"

I should not have yelled at him, stupid hormones he really didn't do anything wrong. But im not going to admit that so he will just have to suck it up.

"easy mamma ,I was just seeing how you are "he said hands up as if he was scared I was going to attack him. Adrian what will I do with you.

"well im tired I need to rest Adrian,im sure ill see your drunk ass later, so out!"

I pushed him untill he was out the door and slammed it shut.  
>Way to go Rose, not the time to push friends away. I went for a quick shower knowing Dimitri would be here soon, something was not right though. I could feel it, confusion like it was a new emotion to weird, why am I so confused, like really confused.<br>*Knock knock*  
>Crap Dimitri,I shook off the feeling turned off the hot water and stumbled in a towel to the door, so clumsy these days rose.<p>

"roza I can see you're not ready,"  
>"Way to state the obvious comrade"<p>

I looked through my wardrobe ,chucked on some tights with my grey hoodie that says im a bad bitch and put on my white converse shoes and went to the clinic my second home i call it with dimitri.

''Rose, back again so soon?"  
>"Dimitri wants you to have another check up on me, to see how far along I am ,to make sure im okay"<p>

"That's fine with me come this way"  
>Dimitri grabbed my hand and walked with me into the doctor's office<p>

"Now rose we did a blood test 1 week ago to see how far along you are, you never came back .But I have the results here and you have hit the 3 month target."

'3 months!, where have I been."  
>"Roza calm down its okay "<p>

"Dimitri,Im 3 months pregnant which means only 6 months until labour,you try pushing a baby out of your pee hole!"

"I'll leave you two alone"

The doc walked out of the room, good for her I was having a mental rage this could get ugly.

"Roza what's really wrong, the girl I know and love use to say she could handle anything that was thrown in her way"

"Comrade this isn't a strigoi we are dealing with, im just scared, im feeling crappy,im hungry and I keep feeling emotions like im feeling them for the first time, its as if im being reborn again."

I felt like an idiot because of course I had to start crying whats wrong with you Rosemarie Hathaway! Ew,even mentally that sounds ugly.

"Roza, your hormones are in rage mode and as for those emotions I truly don't know it could just be hormones as well you need to take it easy. I love you roza more than life itself, I will be here every step of the way, That my love you can trust me on. Now get up, we will go get you some food then we have to talk to Kirova."

"Doughnuts?" I say in excitement.

"'Is that all you hear in my speech the word food and you completely block out everything else?"

"Yeah pretty much "I give him a smirk.  
>"Ah roza, what will I do with you?"<p>

He pulled me into one of his bear hugs,smelling his sexy aftershave.

"Feed me and your child."

He chuckled.

_**There hope you liked this chapter,like I said before I will be updating as soon as possible,Im dealing with vce review .Thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

After Dimitri fed me my doughnuts finally! , it took some pretty hard convincing. We made a deal that I could eat junk food as long as I ate 4 Healthy meals a day. He only made this deal because he tried making me eat a salad sandwich and I spat it out in front of all the guardian's, My bad. After lunch we did speak to kirova she was delighted to hear our big news and had told us that our room would be ready in a week. Now im on my way to speak to the girl I call my best is sharing a room with Christian I hope his not there,im not in the mood for his crap jokes.  
>I knocked on her door to hear a big thump, and some they better not be doing what I think there doing.<p>

"Hey Rose!, how are you? "she squealed, a little embarrassed because she knew I knew what she was up to.

"Well I need to speak with you, but I guess you and sparky are not finished ill just come back later" I turned around to walk away when Lissa caught my arm.

"Rose your auras there so bright and well theres two shining together ,theyre –wait no-It cant be –But is it?"

"Lissa speak English" I hope she was catching on so I did not have to explain.

"ROSE YOUR PREGNANT! "she jumped on me and gave me the biggest I was not able to breathe.

"Liss cant-breathe."  
>"Oh!, I'm sorry" she let go of me, but I knew she was waiting for answers.<p>

"Okay do you know how I was shadow kissed? Well apparently I still am even though I'm not bonded to still not completely sure how it works but I was able to have a child with a Dhampir. So yes im pregnant with Dimitri's child.

"As much as that makes absolute no sense, who cares your having a baby! How far along are you? "she said jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"3 months Lissa I'm so scared. "Once again the water works had to start.  
>"oh Rose you have me,Christian,Dimitri we are all here for you. "She pulled me into one of her gentle hugs as much as I love Dimitri's hugs I always knew id be okay when Lissa hugged me.<p>

"Rosie is that you? "Christian as always has to ruin the moment.  
>"Yes sparky what's up?" I asked a bit annoyed that now his in the way of my special moment with Lissa.<p>

"I heard you got knocked up,good on you!" That did it!  
>Without hesitation I kneed him in the balls and walked away.I could hear Lissa was helping Christian, so I didn't feel to bad im sure she would fix him later somehow.<p>

Finally I arrived back in my room,I just wanted to sleep.I was exhausted Untill I saw an image in my head ,Like I was looking through someones I felt calm like I was at ease,I felt was until I needed to go to the bathroom, stupid morning sickness!.

"Roza?" Dimitri was behind me holding my did he get in?  
>"Comrade this sucks!"<br>I said all whimpy and who was I becoming.

"I know Roza,but you just have to bare with me,it wont be long until the morning sickness goes away."Dimitri said calmly whilst rubbing my back.

And then I felt it ,a sharp pain in my stomache,then all of a sudden I was seeing my baby irritated,how can I see my baby!,Then I felt scared and like I couldn't No im linked to the baby how can that another sharp pain and then I screamed so loud the whole academy would of heard it.

"Roza ,Roza whats wrong ,talk to me!"Dimitri was now shouting too ,concerned and scared as hell.

'Dimitri the baby! Theres something wrong I can see him! And feel him,He cant breathe!"  
>Then in a flash I was in Dimitri's arms on our way to the I didn't make it ,Darkness took hold of me.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**as you know vampire academy does not belong to me.**_

I woke up in the clinic,all I remember was seeing my baby and feeling its pain through my mind.I felt like I had a bond with my baby but that's not possible,theres no way.

"Roza,are you alright?"I heard my Russian gods worried voice.  
>"Yes comrade,hows the baby?"I asked concerned<br>"The baby is fine,she is fine"he looked at me with his beautiful smile.  
>"You mean it's a girl "I started to cry now,damn these hormones.<br>"Roza we are having a baby girl"I hugged him so tight ,my family was coming together perfect.

"Rose its good to see you are up,how are you feeling?"  
>'Im feeling fine actually ,except for the fact that I saw my baby suffering .How is that possible?"<p>

"You don't know? Rose you and your baby are bonded, every few thousand years or so a Dhampir who has the ability to be bonded with her charge can have a baby with another Dhampir the only thing is the baby is bonded to the mother for life."  
>'So your saying I lost my bond with lisa but I am now bonded with my daughter for the rest of her life.?"<br>I was so shocked of course this would happen to me,poor girl,mummy is going to know everything.  
>"Also your baby is going to be a full moroi,and she is very powerful she caused a few injuries but healed it from inside."<br>I could not believe what I was hearing ,could this even be possible.  
>"So your saying my daughter is a full moroi and has already developed her powers and so far she can heal? "<br>I cannot believe this,my baby is going to be special but I can see this pregnancy is not going to go according to plan.

"heres your tablets take 3 a day to keep you practically sane,good luck rose ill see you in another 3 weeks." she was walking towards the door  
>'Hang on quick question doc,what was wrong with my daughter?"<br>she did forget to mention that.  
>"Your baby was suffering because a full moroi child cannot be born in a dhampirs body it couldn't breath its like your body isn't right for the baby,But we are doing the best we can to keep her healthy."<br>"doc is there anything I can do?"  
>"bed rest try to do as little as possible"<p>

I walked out of the clinic with Dimitri ,my poor baby I cant even have a normal pregnancy without something going poor Dimitri has to put up with if he leaves me ,oh now shut up rose your hormones are speaking not you!.

"Dimitri I could really go for some doughnuts."  
>"Roza I don't think that's a good idea,you just came from the hospital."<br>"comrade if I was you I would get mamma bear some doughnuts otherwise you can sleep alone."  
>"okay roza ,ill get you your doughnuts."<br>I laughed to myself ,on second thought this should be fun .

_**here you go ,sorry for the long wait and short chapter im juggling VCE aswell,im doing the best i can please reveiw. :)**_


End file.
